


Our little champion

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [12]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Paula has a chess match at school! Sergio becomes her coach! Raquel is happy about their budding bond!
Relationships: Professor | Sergio Marquina & Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 30
Kudos: 60





	Our little champion

**Author's Note:**

> I came back with another fluff! between Sergio and Paula! :D :D :D
> 
> I hope you guys like Sergio as a proud daddy!

“Hey..Hey..”, he heard a low soft voice violate his private time. He doesn’t complain about it, not since, the soft voice belongs to Raquel Murillo. Was she dressed up for him and distract him from another book ? He blushed and smiled and said, “Come in.”

“Are we disturbing you?”, she asked politely. WE ? He looked up from his book making a 'O' with his mouth. She was not alone. A little version of herself holding a bunny with one hand and her her mother's pants tight with the other. Paula. He was still a stranger to the child, but they did have nice conversations previously. Sergio had to learn some cartoons to find common grounds with the kid. But, it was worth it. Paula, just like her mother, offers ten times more than what was given to her. She made an effort to talk to Sergio about things he might like. She often asked him to verify her understanding about certain facts - climate, sea animals etc. 

"Hi Paula.", he smiled tenderly melting Raquel's heart. 

"Paula, cariño, why don't you ask Sergio what you asked me?", Raquel patted her little shoulders gently and caressed her hair. She looked at Raquel doubtfully and gathered the words to ask with her head slanted, "Will you please teach me how to play chess?"

Sergio's heart went 'Awwww' and Raquel chuckled reading his mind. He cleared his throat and asked, "Why do you want to learn?"

Paula frowned at her mother wondering 'Wasn't I cute enough ? I even had my head slanted ? It works on you! Why is he asking questions?'. But, her mother only smiled at them interaction. She was in her own world, Paula thought and answered ambitiously, "My class has a competition. And, I want to win it."

  
"Absolutely, Paula. I know a decent player. I can teach you some strategies. We can practice okay ?". The kid nodded excitedly and ran out of his study making the adults laugh softly. 

"Well, Well, Looks like the Professor has a new assignment, after all.", Raquel sat on his lap and started to scratch his beard.

"You know.... when I heard you come in, I was expecting a very different conversation", he said seductively brushing her cheeks with his lips raising her urge to be taken. "That can still be arranged, Professor.", she whispered in his ears. He slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed her bare body tenderly avoiding the already hardened nippular area. 

"Mamma.. Get off his lap.", Paula came back running and ordering her mother to get out of their way. Sergio swiftly pulled his hands out of her shirt leaving both of them very hungry. 

"Paula, please knock before you enter.", Raquel reprimanded.

"Why ? I have already seen you kiss. Many times.", she shrugged. "Sergio, here is my chess kit. Please let's begin. we don't have a lot of time.", she pulled his hands with all her strength which was only too adorable, but he tried not to laugh. 

Raquel exhaled, rolled her eyes in frustration and left them alone. Hours passed and none of them emerged out of his study. Raquel finished dusting the last particle in the house and had nothing else left to do . It was still not dinner time, so she decided to watch them play a bit. She walked in without a knock and sat across them. Paula's face was buried between her little palms as she stared into the board. Sergio pretended to be as serious as her, but was very comfortable with the game. Paula finally made a move.

"Now, Paula. I will give you a chance to review that. Is it the right move ?"

The girl thought for a while scratching her head and said, "I think so. I am saving my horse-y."

"But, your queen is exposed!", he pointed at her queen exposed to his bishop.

"Uh-Oh", Paula retreated her coin. She thought out loud for a while, 'So, if I move this one there, you will attack me from that.. No this won't work too..'. She scratched her head even harder and finally said, "Sergio, I think I want to save my queen and horse-y. But, I cannot make a move without losing at least of my coins. So, I will lose one of my elephant.'

  
"Very good, Paula. You need to pick one that is least significant to sacrifice. In a good world, you move would either be an attack or defence. But sometimes, it is also about picking one to sacrifice. It is sad, but that's the game.", she consoled the child who was just too upset over losing her elephant. She, even, caressed it goodbye before it got removed of the board. Sergio made his next move and waited for her to think. He whispered, "Always remember, it is about making a move that would push the opponent to move the way you want. You need to establish control over your opponent.". The kid was in deep thoughts again and made her move. "CHECK", she yelled. 

"Very good.", Sergio said rubbing his hands to think of a way to save his king. "Paula, looks like I thought you too much. I don't think I can win this one.". He made the next move and she yelled, "CHECKMATE!". She jumped in joy and ran into his arms.

"Excellent Job, Paula. I am so impressed.", he held the child tight genuinely impressed with her skills. "Good Job, Cariño", Raquel kissed the little one. The two watched her pack her board and get ready for dinner. 

"Raquel, she is so smart! Grasps so fast!", Sergio applauded with wide eyes. "That's a lot coming from you, Professor.", she kissed him. "Thank you for teaching her today."

"Raquel, I care about the kid too! So, Don't have to thank me."

"Did you let her win?", she asked curiously. 

"No, I didn't.", he shook his head. "She lost the first five matches. She even threw her bunny in anger. But, the last match , I did give her chances to change her move. But, I did not decide what move she has to make. That was her decision and she did a great job."

Raquel nodded slowly, but her mind was wandering elsewhere. The Royal Mint heist to be specific. All the strategies he explained was applied on her and the police. Sergio noticed her face and asked, "What's wrong ?"

"No Nothing, I was just thinking.. about.. the heist...,she answered still keeping a serious face lost in her thoughts. Sergio swallowed painfully. They never spoke about the heist. It was a successful project for him, but he never wanted to talk about it to Raquel, because she lost a lot because of him.

"Raquel, I am so sorry."

"Oh god. Don't be. I just liked to think of it from your side. I can imagine you negotiating with me, dealing with the cops while you were looking at all of it like chess game."

"That is exactly what I did. When, you announced that.. umm.. Angel was awake, I stared at my board and realised it was a bait."

"And, I was a pawn, you wanted to establish control over."

"You were, before I met you. Eventually, you became a queen captured by my opponent that I wanted to rescue so badly that my game did not matter anymore.", he admitted.

She exhaled, "None of that are important. You won. Congratulations.". She went to the kitchen to keep things ready for dinner or just get out of that room to sulk in solitude. 

  
"Not without you!", he said from the behind. She frowned at him in confusion. "My game became our game the moment we let our emotions take over. No matter how much we fought it, it was only getting stronger. I couldn't have won anything without you. All of this is yours as much as it is mine. So, I may not say it often. Thank you, Ms Murillo. Thank you for everything.", he kissed her neck gently. 

"Professor, you have to be more useful that just kiss my neck.", she let go of her petty jealousy. She fell in love too. It was not his fault. He did not force her. It happened naturally. He muttered "Gladly", he brushed her lips before he kissed her passionately. 

"Hello, It's time for dinner.", Paula emerged into the kitchen with her hands on her hips. The adults exasperated in frustration and joined her for dinner. 

"You know, there are room that has doors and locks.", Marivi whispered to Sergio making him go pink. 

After dinner, they locked the bedroom door and Sergio practically grabbed her to bed earning a loud laugh from her. No-one could have disturbed them beyond this time. They got rid of all the fabric in no second and fumbled until they found their rhythm. It did not take long their juices to blend to make a magical concoction of their love. 

"Raquel, I am very sorry, if I was the vilian in your story!"

"No, that was just professional jealousy, Professor. The inspector, in me, was pissed off.", she used a multi-personality reasoning to help him ease. 

"Well, tell the inspector, the Professor sends his regards!", he said cockily.

"Sergio, choose your words when I have access to delicacy!", she warned and he swallowed in fear.

All evenings for the next five days, Paula spent preparing for her chess competition with Sergio. They two were inseparable and spoke about strategies like they were about to battle. Occasionally, Raquel could her one of them groan in defeat but always came out happy.

"SERGIOO", Paula screamed as she came back from school. 

He stumbled out of his study to find the mother daughter pair keeping a dull face. "What's wrong?"

"I am sorry, Sergio.", Paula hung her head. 

"Why? What's wrong ? Raquel? tell me ?", he anxiously looked for answers from either of them. 

"The chess match..", Raquel started. Oh god, she lost, Sergio swallowed. 

"I am sorry, you are stuck with me for the next few weeks.", Paula pouted. "Wha..What ?", Sergio stammered utterly confused. 

"BECAUSE, I WON THE GAME. INFACT, THEY MADE ME PLAY WITH A OTHER PEOPLE AND I AM QUALIFIED FOR THE FINALS! FOR THE SCHOOL'S JUNIOR CHESS CHAMPIONSHIP LEAGUE!", she screamed and pulled a medal out of her bag to show him.

Sergio only stood there with wide eyes and open mouth in disbelief. "It's a prank, cariño. Her teacher told me she got selected for the finals, next week.", Raquel explained. By then, Paula was already making attempts to jump into his hips. He made it easier by carrying her instead. The child pressed a lot of kisses on his cheeks in excitement causing Raquel tear up. Her child was starting to bond with her partner. 

"Sergio, can I practice with you for the finals too ? It's a week from now.", Paula asked and Sergio was more than happy to play chess with her. The kid was too smart that he was scared he would have to hone his skills to match her. "I am playing against this boy - Ahanish. His father is a chess player and II am too nervous. He might tell him all the secrets and I would lose.", Paula used her best puppy face. Sergio would bring the world under her feet to keep her happy, she already knew that. Sergio, however, took it as a competition between him and Ahanish's father. A clash of strategies. The Professor in him was awake than ever. 

To Raquel' surprise they practiced everyday after school time until bed time. Their conversations were about chess and it was starting to earn more eye rolls from herself and Marivi. As the competition approached, Paula refused to waste time eating dinner that it was delivered directly to her mouth. So was Sergio's. A couple of times Paula even beat Sergio, which made him so proud and Raquel even prouder. The madness did not stop, as Paula started to wake up early to practice a couple of moves before school. The child's determination caught Sergio's admiration. He happily woke up before her to make her lunch and breakfast, help with with chess and even offered to drop her at school to talk more about chess. It had turned into an obsession that he hardly noticed Raquel. 

"So, Professor..Take your clothes off or you will lose it", the Spanish inspectora warned him. She needed this. It has been a week, since he looked in her direction. He kissed her yet, but that felt like a habbit more than love. His new project with Paula was cute in the beginning, now it is taking to much of their intimate time that she decided to put an end to it. 

"Raquel, it is already 11 and I have to wake up early tomorrow. ", he answered rejecting her threat

"Agreed. But, if little Sergio doesn't show up in the next 10 minutes, big Sergio would be in serious trouble.", she said seductively and continued to kiss him. She went from his ears, cheeks, lips and went to his chest. He still hasn't removed his short while she dressed up in a hot black lingerie that barely covered anything. She excused his behaviour and allowed him time to realise. To his misery, he did shudder with a sudden realisation, "Shit, I forgot about a defence strategy. Tomorrow is the match. I should tell her in the morning and practice it with her.", he told himself. 

"Que Mierda...", Raquel bit his nipples hard.

"Raquel!", he squealed in pain. "Wait, why are you in a lingerie ?", he asked with a confused expression. 

"Oh, to please the neighbor!", she answered irritably. 

"Raquel!", he frowned at her response and partly grateful that they had no neighbours.

"Oh, so now you notice!", she wrapped herself in her robe. 

"No. No. You look amazing! Why are you covering yourself ?", he asked eagerly peeping for more. 

"You get nothing!", she went to sleep. He tried to wake her up several times, but not even a flinch. He reminded himself about the strategy and went back to sleep. 

The next morning, he practiced the new strategy with Paula and they were ready for the match. She nervously ate her breakfast and stayed quiet, which was unusual. 

"Cariño, No pressure to win okay ? Don't worry it will be fine."

"Mama, I am winning this! I want to! Losing is not an option.", Paula commanded strongly that reminded both of them about the Professor once saying 'Surrendering is never an option'. What has he done to her, Raquel thought. He was gleaming proudly. 

"Sergio. Parents are allowed to watch. Mamma is already coming. Umm... Will you come too ? Would you be free ?", Paula asked. 

"Of course, I would love to!", Sergio nodded excitedly.

Sergio was anxiously tapping their car seat as Raquel drove to the school. She took occasional glances at him. He was just buried in his thoughts, so , she decided to let him be. At school, Paula was equally anxious, but she was also fierce like her mother. She looked very tough and confident on the outside, but Raquel could read her mind. 

"Paula, sweetheart, are you okay?, she kissed her daughter's face and gently stroked her hair. The girl nodded and hugged her mother tight. "I am a little afraid, Mamma.."

"Paula, there is no pressure. Win or lose it doesn't matter."

  
"Losing is NEVER an option. I want to win this. In fact, I know I will win this. But, that is not enough. I need to slay it with very less moves and make history !", the girl answered so ambitiously. Slay ? Make history ?, Raquel raised her eyebrows at her daughter's determination and new vocabulary which she clearly learnt from Sergio. 

"Paula, Relax! A chess player never gets anxious. We are always cool headed. You remember ?", said the most anxious man ever. Raquel implicitly rolled her eyes at the irony. The girl nodded. 

"Also, remember the most important strategy.. which is...", he prompted. 

"If it comes to a point where I have to choose between a pig or ham, I should see my position in the game. If I am at the beginning, I choose the pig. .... It is not fancy as a ham, but I have time to make enough hams....."

"Very good", he nodded at the girl and she continued, "But, if I am at the end of the game, I chose the ham. Fancier the better... I would deprive the opponent of options and force him to chose the pig, but it would be too late for him to make hams.."

"Excellent. You are ready, my child!!!", he clapped his hands. Raquel meanwhile processed that strategy to understand what the hell they were talking about and only felt more hungry thinking about ham. My child ?, her stomach fluttered at his reference. 

  
Paula's match started and she was playing just as Sergio guided her. The room was relatively quiet since it was a chess match with an infrequent 'OOh' and 'PSSt' from people. Every time Paula made a brilliant move, Sergio would clench his teeth and fists and when she made struggled he would pray. 'Oh dear lord, please, please..", he would bed. 

"Sergio, are you praying ? It is a chess game for 10 year olds! There are bigger problems god needs to deal with in the world", Raquel frowned. 

"She is playing the finals Raquel. Finals. The junior Finals!. She worked so hard. It is only fair, if she wins! So, yes I don't care about god's other problems. I will play for my child.", he insisted. "Our child.", he corrected quietly. 

The game moment was so tense as it was towards the end and Paula has been stuck for almost five minutes. She muttered something about "pig" and "ham" under her breathe and finally made a move. Her opponent looked around to find his father, but it was not allowed and was whistled to warn him. Sergio shut his eyes tight praying, mumbling or god knows what!. Raquel only smiled to offer support. Paula was eagerly waiting for the boy to fall in the trap she had set. Thanks to Sergio. When the boy made the final move, she jumped and yelled, "CHECKMATE!" and made her final move. 

The referee whistled and lifted Paula's arms to conclude her victory. Sergio teared up and hugged Raquel so tight that the other parents stared at them. 

"Honey, People are watching. Please, let me go.", she wriggled free. 

"Our child just beat the boy's ass.", he whispered with so much joy. Raquel shushed him, "Please it is a game for children. And, the other parents are judging us. Please be composed and be nice to the other boy."

"In your face, Ahanish's chess daddy! Who is the champion now!", he whispered cockily only earning a wide eyed stare from Raquel.

"Sergio! Mamma!", Paula ran into their arms holding the winning trophy.

"Congratulations, Cariño", Raquel kissed her baby hard. "You were amazing, Paula.", Sergio stroked her hair. 

"Hi, Paula's parents ? I am the principal of the school", a man approached them. "Congratulations, Paula was amazing. She is now selected for the town level championship. She also told us her father trained her.", the man eyed Sergio.

  
"Thank you. We are very excited. She is a smart kid.", Sergio answered not even trying to be modest gaining a silent pinch from Raquel. 

"She really is. Umm.. Would you be willing to train other kids in the school please ?", the man asked. Sergio immediately turned to Raquel for an answer who only shurgged. But, Paula had a very upset pout on her face and she continued to stare at that man. Sergio could sense that the kid was upset with the offer and responded politely, "Thank you for the offer. But, I may not really have the time. I apologise.".

"Ah, That's okay. If you change your mind, please call me.", the principal shook hands and walked away. 

"You did not want to teach ? That's surprising ?", Raquel asked. 

"Would you like that Paula ?", he asked Paula in return. The kid hid behind her mother and slowly shook her head. Raquel was wide mouthed and also impressed that Sergio was considerate about her feelings. Somewhere during the times they spent together, Paula developed a sense of possessiveness and did not want to share Sergio. 

  
"So, champion. What do you want to do today ?!", Sergio picked up the girl. 

"I want the new Barbie's dream house, movie and dinner outside.".

Before Raquel could tell her she was asking for too much, Sergio said , "Of course, Let's go.". The kid let go and ran to their car. 

"YOU!", she slapped his shoulders. "You are spoiling her!"

"She just butchered a chess match Raquel Murillo style! So much class. Of course she deserved it!", he argued earning her raised eyebrows.  


She hummed and asked with shiny eyes, "So.... Our child, huh!".

"Chess or not, she is and will always be our child. The moment she started to live with us "   
He laughed and threw his arms around her. She flinched and pushed him off causing him to worry . 

"Oh no no. You don't get to look confused. You ignored me last week.". Sergio remembered the night she tried to seduce him and he couldn't care less. Of course, he was getting punished. 

"Raquel...", he hesitantly approached her to explain.

"You are sleeping in your study for a week, Mister.!", she ordered and walked away from him.

He did sleep in his study for three days and she kept provoking him by telling him she was sleeping naked or even touching herself. He groaned in pain and she could hear him from the study. And, lesson learnt, he never would ignore Raquel again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave kudos and comments to tell me if you liked it! :D :D :D Thank you so so much!!


End file.
